User blog:MovieReviews98/Nick Turner Interview: What He Thinks of the Other Tributes in the Second Pain Games
Movies: And welcome back to our post-games interviews. I have no idea how we can talk to the tributes after they die, but who cares, let's give a warm welcome for one of the most controversial tributes of any Pain Games, Nick Turner! Nick: Hey. Movies: So Nick, I'm gonna tell you the name of a tribute, and you tell me what you think of them. We will start at the first tribute who died. Are you ready? Nick: Of course. Movies: Well, let's begin with... Missy Frias from District 6! Nick: Meh... Not really a tribute I would be friends with. Kind of a snob, really. Movies: Umm... Alright. How about Jave Salazar? Nick: He seems alright. His family sucks though, they got over his death pretty quickly. Movies: Indeed they did. Alright, next is the final victim of the infamous mine explosion (P.S Top 10 Controversial Pain Games moments coming to you after the 3rd Pain Games! ;)), Violet Willowshire! Nick: She just seemed like an idiot to me. Just an automatic bloodbath death to me, nothing special, move along. Movies: Schill Evansclaire! Nick: I think he was just a more annoying version of Channing Friendlie, who was ALSO annoying! A disgrace to District 12, the only district poorer than us. Movies: Now, your district partner, Sage Calun. Nick: I felt kinda bad for her, and I gave her a bit of advice, but I knew she wouldn't make it anyways, and she didn't. Oh well. Movies: Next up, Rose Juna Ice! Nick: For a girl who had the option of training for her entire life, the fact she only got a 6 made me ticked off. If I had that type of training, I would be getting 8's or 9's! Movies: OK, how about Tiffany Gomez? Nick: I dislike her. Movies: ... OK. Samuel Lamar? Nick: He probably bribed the gamemakers in training because of how horrible he did in the bloodbath. Movies: .... How about the guy you killed, Rickey Dean? Nick: He was weak. I took him down easily. Movies: How about one of the fan favorites, Ryan Bransfield? Nick: He was ok, his death was pretty gruesome though. Felt bad for him, but he WAS pretty weak. Movies: How about Marla Kantoon? Nick: Just a bad career, nothing else. I don't even know how she survived the bloodbath! Movies: Lily Williams. Nick: She was annoying. However, the way she was killed was just cheap. After I figured out HOW she died, I had less trust for the person that killed her, who I guess we'll get to later... Movies: Luke de Winter? Nick: I hate this dude so much, the thing he did to kill 3 tributes in the opening was just a cowards way out. Movies: Next on the list is Roxy Flant. Nick: Who? Movies: Ouch... Alright, next up is Nayl Kertzmin. Nick: He has kind of a sad past, but he's still an idiot. Movies: OK. How about Louise Woodrew? Nick: He's the brother of Benjamin Woodrew, who was a friend of Ford Dryden, so I have nothing wrong with him. Movies: Son Dim is next. Nick: He shouldn't have gotten such a high position, he sucked. Movies: ... Sure, why not. Next up is Bianca Van Gough. Nick: Same thing as Son Dim, except slightly more talented. Movies: Now, we get to the most popular tributes, and first on the list is Mollianne Westmore. Nick: At first, I hated her, 'cause she's the sister of Malliet Westmore, who as you know, let Ford kill himself without even caring about him, but then I realized she was alright... That is until I learned about her killing Lily Williams, and then I realized I was right in the beginning; She was an idiot. Movies: Ooh, we'll certainly get some hate-mail after that one. Next up is your killer, Cariettum Downstreet. Nick: She got lucky. That is all. Movies: Nice. Next is Michael. Nick: Just like Louise Woodrew, except he actually killed Louise, which really sucks, but oh well. Movies: Alright, this is the one most people are interested in... Danica Rosedain! Nick: She was a bossy know-it-all, who wouldn't make it two seconds in the arena if it wasn't for her skill. Movies: But, weren't you two in love, like Ford Dryden and Aven Rosedain? Nick: That was just for show, she didn't care about me, I didn't care about her. Movies: Gee, that was a let down. But anyways, finally, we have Excel Rose! Nick: He was another tribute that had no talent or skill who managed to kill one or two people to take the crown. Why does no victor ever DESERVE it? Movies: Well, that's all the time we have! Tune in next time for the "Top 10 Most Controversial Pain Games Moments"! Category:Blog posts